


Mall Expansion

by StoreBrandGore (AideStar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Air Inflation, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloat, Exhibitionism, Inflation, Public Inflation, Transformation, Weight Gain, coke and mentos, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/StoreBrandGore
Summary: She arrives at the restaurant in a rush, apologizing to her friend for being late. She’d just gotten out of work and had hurried over after changing into her favorite outfit, a pair of high waisted shorts and a soft, large tee shirt. She brought her 3XL jacket just in case she got cold… or something else happened. Her bag was packed for the second possibility, and a thrill of excitement ran through her as she imagined needing her supplies here, in a packed mall with her friend.Public belly inflation and trying on clothing that's too small... eventually.
Kudos: 48





	Mall Expansion

She arrives at the restaurant in a rush, apologizing to her friend for being late. She’d just gotten out of work and had hurried over after changing into her favorite outfit, a pair of high waisted shorts and a soft, large tee shirt. She brought her 3XL jacket just in case she got cold… or something else happened. Her bag was packed for the second possibility, and a thrill of excitement ran through her as she imagined needing her supplies here, in a packed mall with her friend.

As soon as the waiter comes she informs everyone how thirsty she is, explaining how she’d run over in the heat and hadn’t had much to drink all day. She orders a large coke and it comes out faster than normal, making her heart leap as her story took. She now has the excuse she needs to practically chug the coke, making sure to gulp down as much air as possible without raising suspicion. The waiter quickly refils her drink and she bends down, feeling her stomach press out into her waistband as she does, and secretly gulps down more air and a handful of mentos before she begins to sip, fast but eager, at her coke.

She nods along as her friend talks, allowing her to become distracted enough to miss all the stunts she’s pulling. Her stomach presses out tightly against her pants and when she finishes the second coke she begins to rub soothingly into it. She’d put on a bit of weight recently but it was nothing compared to how large she’d stretched her stomach. Every day, twice a day, for the last 6 months she’d been inflating or stuffing herself full to expand her max. Her skin was still tight and she only had a slight stomach, keeping her appearance thin and discreet, but allowing her to balloon enormously given a few hours and enough effort.

By the time her small lunch came she was struggling to find a comfortable position as her stomach forced itself into her waistband. After a few bites she excused herself, tying her jacket around her waist to mask the bloating. In the bathroom she locked herself in the largest stall and quickly undid her pants, having to suck in as much as possible to undo the buttons. When her stomach was finally released she breathed out a sigh, feeling it drop heavily. She’d more than doubled in size, her once small stomach a decent mound on her hips now. She felt the way her thighs were being squeezed by her pants and how her bra cut into her flesh, knowing if she continued she would likely burst from her clothes. The thought only spurred her on, and she pulled out the mentos and a bottle of coke from her bag eagerly.

She chugged the coke and mentos and gulped down air as fast as she could, not wanting to raise suspicion with a long absence. Her stomach twitched and expanded with each gulp, and by the time she had finished the coke she had added on another few inches to her girth. Now her pants and bra were really tight and her shirt had become more snug around her larger stomach. She reached down and tried to button her pants but it was no use, she couldn’t pull the sides around her large stomach now. She took one of the hairbands off her wrist and looped it around her button and buttonhole, pulling until she finally secured her pants around her bloated stomach. The band stretched several inches and the waistband still cut into her stomach, but at least her pants would stay up for now. She pulled her shirt down to cover the makeshift addition and shrugged the jacket on, the size making her stomach disappear.

When she returned to the table her friend didn’t notice anything, so she continued to eat, gulping down air and coke between bites. Her stomach continued to balloon out until it pressed into the table when she leaned forward. She reached down and shifted the mass up, allowing it to spill over her pants and into her lap, the weight sitting warm and heavy on her thighs. She couldn’t even see her shorts with the way her thighs and stomach swelled out. She continued her routine, popping a few more mentos along the way, until after her fifth coke she sat back against the plush booth and felt her stomach still mashed against the table. Her friend, still oblivious, suggested they go shopping for a bit to pass the time. She nodded distractedly as she felt cool air against her stomach, her shirt now tight and riding up against the mass. She reached down and zipped up her jacket, the 3XL instantly hiding her growth despite her stomach now appearing 8 months pregnant.

They ventured out into the mall and she bought a huge coke from a pretzel stand, her friend still too self-absorbed to notice anything. She gulped down air and soda until she could see her stomach begin to poke out against the jacket. She wasn’t even half full yet, and the thrill of being out in public even this big made her want to push for a new max. When she finished her drink her friend insisted on going into a large department store, which is when she found her chance to escape. She said she wanted to check out something in a store on the other side of the mall and they agreed to meet back up in a few hours.

The minute she was alone she rushed to the nearest vending machine and bought four large cokes, another pack of mentos, and refilled her huge soda for the trip across the mall. Now that she was alone she didn’t have to hide what she was doing as much, finally able to suck in as much air as possible and fill her cheeks with it as she gulped down more and more. By the time she reached the store she was out of breath and had been getting looks as her stomach began to look prominent in the massive jacket. She rushed to the plus size section, finishing her first package of mentos and coke along the way and feeling the way her stomach sloshed and groaned as more air and liquid filled it. Still not nearly full.

She looked around the section, noticing more and more looks from customers as her jacket visibly stretched around her stomach, growing with every minute. She finally decided, grabbing several pairs of jeans in increasingly massive sizes, several shirts 3XL and up, and an enormous 8XL jacket, the largest they had. By the time she made it into the private dressing room her jacket had ridden up to expose the underside of her massive belly. She sat down heavily, rubbing herself until her stomach groaned hungrily. She stood and maneuvered awkwardly until her shorts came off, the band snapping as she forced them down over her massive thighs. She unzipped her jacket, the shirt underneath stretched up until it served as a bra for her aching breasts. She quickly shucked the shirt and too-tight bra, standing almost naked in front of the mirror. She looked to be full term with twins by now, but her stomach still hung low and jiggly, giving her away as merely fat.

She grabbed the smallest jeans she’d selected, waist size of 20, over double her usual size. She jumped and pulled until the jeans rested beneath her massive and still growing stomach, but even when she pulled hard and sucked in she couldn’t button them. The next pair was a size 30 and she got these on easier, buttoning them without much effort around her large stomach. She pulled on a 3XL shirt but it only came down to her belly button even when she pulled with all her might. The 4XL shirt covered her stomach but just barely, not even an inch hanging. She sat down and grabbed a coke and her new mentos packet, washing down 3 with a large gulp of air and soda.

By the time she’d finished the bottle her stomach was straining out against the jeans and the shirt had hiked up to her midsection. She unbuttoned the jeans and sighed in relief as her massive stomach pushed out to it’s true size, resting heavy on her thighs. She stood with some effort and wriggled out of the jeans and shirt, pulling on the 5XL shirt and size 40 jeans. The jeans were already tight, her stomach taking up all the room allotted for large women of this size. The shirt pulled down to her waistline and hung on the rest of her, her round stomach the only part of her big enough for the shirt. Just like before she got out another coke and gulped down air and mentos.

When she finished this time she had to rest against the wall, her back aching as her stomach became larger and heavier. She wasn’t even halfway done with the coke and mentos she’d brought, her stomach not nearly full yet, but her back strained with her own weight. She tried to suck in over and over, the jeans so tight they stuck hard against her sides. She tried to push them down but her lower belly was so big the jeans had become trapped between her folds. Finally, when she was breathless and near giving up, the button simply burst off, freeing her massive girth from the waistband. The shirt was stretched so tightly over her that it strained against her breasts as her upper belly ballooned out. She rubbed her stomach happily, eager to fill the room inside.

She barely managed to escape the jeans and shirt, throwing them down and reaching over to grab the largest pair of pants and shirt she could find. The size 50 jeans already barely contained her stomach, bulging as her upper and lower belly crease began to even out. The 7XL shirt hung so low it was practically a dress, the size hiding the way her stomach strained against her jeans, the outline of her mass hidden entirely. She longed to fill out this new outfit, the largest one available at the store. With reckless abandon she began to chug the final two cokes, gulping down twice as much air as liquid and finishing off the mentos.

She was halfway done with the last coke, all the mentos fizzing away inside her, when she hit her limit. Her stomach pressed hard against the massive jeans and the shirt had stretched up until it didn’t even reach her belly button. She felt her tight and pulsing stomach as it twitched with each breath, her back and lungs aching with each movement. She set down the coke and struggled out of the shirt, each second feeling her full stomach press harder into her waistband. She pushed down until her stomach sprung free, ballooning out to rest nearly on her knees.

She rubbed herself and bit back moans as the contents of her stomach sloshed and pushed out her sides. She couldn’t push her stomach out any farther, entirely full as it was with air, soda, and mentos. She struggled to unbutton the jeans but when she did they wouldn’t push down her swollen thighs. She pushed herself up with much effort, marvelling at how big and round she’d become in just a couple hours. Her stomach was taut and stood up on it’s own, and she’d easily pass as massively pregnant with how distended it was. She bent down, unable to even bend halfway due to her large stomach pressing against her thighs, and thus she couldn’t reach the floor where the 8XL jacket was. She jumped heavily and forced the jeans down, feeling her stomach expand with each breath as her stomach loosened more and was instantly filled with gas from the mentos.

Once the jeans were off she spread her legs wide and bent down, her massive stomach going between them so she could grab the jacket. She pulled it on over her tiny arms, seeing how large it was on her small frame, and then pulled each side around her massively distended stomach. It was a struggle, but thankfully the fabric stretched enough to allow her to zip up the front. She tried to suck it but her stomach only moved further out, so she pulled as hard as she could until the jacket zipped fully. Her stomach bulged out, even under the largest jacket in the whole store, and she grinned with pride at her progress. She’d come to the mall wearing a medium tee and size 8 shorts, now she couldn’t even fit into size 50 with a 8XL jacket.

She sat back down in her underwear and the jacket and gulped down as much air as she could as she finished the coke, each gulp adding another inch to her girth and straining the jacket against her tight skin. She sat and rubbed her aching belly as it pushed further and further out, stretching the jacket until the zipper pulled apart around her huge stomach. She pulled off the broken jacket and marvelled as her stomach pushed out, reaching her knees and resting heavily on her small legs. She heard her phone buzz and noticed her friend a had texted looking to meet back up. She strained, reaching down around the way her stomach had pushed out her sides, and finally grabbed her phone to reply.

She said she wasn’t feeling very well and was heading home, letting out a sigh of relief as her friend told her to feel better. Once her stomach had finally stopped growing and aching with each movement she wobbled to her feet and began to redress herself. She pulled up the shorts, getting them lodged around the base of her massive stomach with the way her thighs had swollen. She pulled on her bra, leaving it unhooked as she couldn’t even fit her breasts in her cups anymore, and pulled on her tee over them to keep everything secure. Her jacket wouldn’t even begin to fit around her, simply covering her arms and emphasizing how enormous her stomach was. She looked like a woman pregnant with octuplets who had just escaped from the hospital in children’s clothing, the way her gut pushed out several feet in front of her around her incredibly small clothes.

She took a deep breath, feeling her stomach begin to sag again as it expanded to accommodate the weight and mass inside her, and quickly ditched the dressing room. She entered the plus size section again, looking around frantically for an exit. She got so many looks, from shock to horror to disgust, as she found the exit and began to make her way for it. Luckily she made it to her car before anyone could stop her to ask anything, and she slumped into the front seat with a huff. She tried to turn but her stomach was so large she couldn’t fit behind the wheel. She pushed the seat back until it was as far as it would go and when she entered the car again she barely fit between the seat and the wheel, her arms barely long enough to reach it around her massive size.

If anything this just made her more excited. She reached into the backseat and grabbed the 2 litre she kept there, rubbing her distended but no longer full stomach soothingly. If she wanted to get bigger she’d have to keep expanding larger and larger, and this wasn’t the largest she’d even been. She unscrewed the cap and began to fill her stomach once more, the mass quickly pushing out firmly against the steering wheel. She didn’t care if she’d be stuck here all night unable to drive home, it would all be worth it if she could break her record from last night!

  
  



End file.
